


Arrow Christmas 2015

by Forest_Gnome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Gnome/pseuds/Forest_Gnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little Christmas scenes after the show till Christmas may have chapters in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 2

**Author's Note:**

> This story will only go till Christmas and the mid-season finale will dictate the way the story will go.

_**December 2** _

Oliver couldn’t believe it here he was standing in a Christmas tree lot looking for a Christmas tree with Felicity and Thea. Somehow Felicity was able to convince him to get a tree for their loft that night that they came back from starling city, he must have had so much on his mind that he did not even realize what he was agreeing to till Felicity got all excited and called Thea that night to let her know that they were going Christmas tree shopping

His mind was still filled with what happened in central city finding out that he had a son and that he was not allowed to tell Felicity, he would have to talk to Samantha and convince her to let him tell Felicity because keeping secrets from her was making him edgy. He didn’t like keeping this from Felicity he had told himself that there would be no more secrets with her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar laughter; he sees Felicity and Thea approaching him.

Putting her arms around Oliver “we found the perfect tree and its only 8 feet tall.” Felicity says with a very excited smile.

Oliver smiled his famous playboy smile at Felicity he was happy that she was getting a kick out of buying a Christmas tree even know she was Jewish they seem to make her very happy.

“Oliver why didn't you ever tell me that Felicity was so into Christmas?” Thea ask her brother.

“Because Thea I did not know that she was so into Christmas she is a Jewish.” Oliver releasing the small chuckle.

Felicity can contain herself anymore she was just so happy, she pulled Oliver towards the tree that she and Thea found.

Wants Oliver saw the tree he couldn’t deny that it was a very beautiful tree so they paid for it and asked them to deliver it to their loss. They were informed that they could only deliver it tomorrow morning that was fine with Oliver he would wait for it tomorrow.

When they got back to lost Thea went straight to the storage unit that was in the basement remembering that the Christmas decorations from the family were in a box down there. But Oliver and Felicity went up to the loft and waited for Thea to bring the decorations.

As they waited for Thea felicity began to voice all her excitement of Christmas.

“Oliver what is thing that can have a big dinner we can invite Diggle, Lyla Sara, Laurel, Thea, Ray and we can maybe even ask Barry and his team to come.” Felicity was almost jumping off the couch with so much excitement.

Oliver put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from bouncing up and down “Felicity why does so much into the Christmas spirit?” Oliver was confused on this development of her.

“Because Oliver you never had a proper Christmas since you came back from the island. Now that things have calmed down a little bit we got our night job in order you can actually have a proper Christmas with all your friends and your sister plus I never had one. I forgot we could invite Roy as well.” Felicity is thoughts were jumping around.

“What about your Jewish traditions?”

“We can do that too. I have my menorah week and said is up over the fireplace and you and I can celebrate that between each other.”

Oliver did not want to ruin felicity spirit “whenever you wanna do felicity is fine with me.” Oliver gave in.

Felicity was about to say something when their front door opened she looked up and noticed it was Thea coming in with the Christmas decorations she placed the box in the corner between the windows and the fireplace be leaving and that’s when a tree would go.

Setting a good night’s that Thea left the loft leaving Felicity and Oliver alone on the couch.

“What are you thinking about?” felicity asks bringing Oliver out of his thoughts.

Giving her a pack on her lips Oliver answers “nothing that is important why don’t we go up to bed.”

Oliver gets up from the couch takes Felicity hand in his and leaves them up to their room. His thoughts were on that she may be able to give her the ring that was his mother is for Christmas.

Felicity noticed that Oliver had of thinking face on again so to get out of it she let him to their bed and lightly next to him to sit. The move with a sitting on the bed brought Oliver out of his thoughts again as he looks up to Felicity he notices that she is slowly removing her clothes leaving her in a black lace bra and panties set.

Dropping her clothes on the floor Felicity slowly moved to Oliver and placed her hands at the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor to meet her discarded garments. Oliver’s hands went to her waist picking her up likely dropping her on the bed. That cause the small giggly to come out of Felicity’s mouth, she leaned on her elbows to watch Oliver get out of his pants leaving him butt naked.

Felicity like it when Oliver decided to go commando, he moved to lean over her kissing her pulse point as his hands moved behind her back to undo her bra. He threw it over her shoulder pushed her lightly to lie down completely and then went to take her underwear off, helping him she lifted her hips off the bed.

Oliver lowered himself to the edge of the bed on his knees taking Felicity’s legs and places them over his shoulders. Kissing the inside of her thighs slowly moving up to her enters, he stuck out his tongue lightly and began to lick her lips causing Felicity to fall back and moan. One of Oliver’s hands went to meet his now slowly inserted two fingers in her, he moved them in and out in a slow motion curled his fingers to hit her g-spot.

Felicity’s hands shot out from her side to Oliver’s short hair digging her nails in his scalp and pulling him closer to her center. A silent screen escape Felicity is mouth as her first orgasm hit her, Felicity hands lightly relaxed from Oliver’s scalp. He lick her clean, puts her legs down and crawl up to her, he kisses her lips taste herself on him.

Felicity wraps her legs around Oliver’s hips pulling him closer to her center letting him know exactly where she wants him. Oliver lines his hips up with her center and slowly pushes himself in her, Felicity digs her heels in his ass cheeks and pulls him all the way in her, a moan takes escapes his lips.

Oliver takes the opportunity to position them correctly placing her head on the pillows he did it takes both of her wrist in his big hand and holds them over her head as he thrusts into her with more force. The movement causes Felicity’s hips to lift off the bed slightly.

Felicity could hold on any longer with the passion that Oliver was putting into their lovemaking in drove felicity over the edge again. Not being able to move her arms Felicity used her legs to hold Oliver in place and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Felicity screams were so loud Oliver almost thought that the windows would shatter. Oliver did one more forceful thrust into her for his release. He let go of Felicity’s wrists and gently lay down next to her, next to him he could hear Felicity trying to catch her breath this was one of his favorite times a day when he was able to make Felicity speechless.

The Felicity turns her head to face Oliver “thank you for going along with my crazy idea of Christmas. I’m hoping to make this one special for you.” Felicity’s eyes begin to close, Oliver gives her a pack on the lips and puts his arms around her, he thinks to himself that maybe giving her the ring on Christmas might be a good idea.


	2. December 3

**_December 3_ **

Oliver comes out of his sleep by the feel of nipping at his hear lob, he forces his eyes to stay close not wanting for Felicity to know that he is awake but his body betrays him feeling her saddled on his hips causes his own hips to lift slightly on their own accord.

Oliver heard a small giggle from Felicity he decided he might as well just gave up so he opened his eyes and placed his hands on her hips. He noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts with nothing underneath it.

“Someone’s in a good mode this morning” Oliver says as he places little pecks on her cheek her nose and then on her lips. He then lifts her hips placing them right over his morning wood and slides here over it.

Sitting straight up Felicity’s head rolls backwards with her hands on his ABS she lifts slightly leaving just the tip in her and then slowly moving back down. This torment went on for minutes but for Oliver it felt like hours he didn’t what to take things slow this morning, so he had no choice but to take control, he rolled her over onto her back lifted her legs on his shoulders and began to slam into her. Felicity’s hands went for the wooded head board and braced herself for Oliver’s force.

Feeling that her release was close Oliver lowered her legs and grabbed her wrists from the head board and place them behind his neck. Oliver’s movements slow down making Felicity released get delayed, Oliver left hand moved over Felicity’s by an up her waist to her breast, he lightly played and pinched her nipple which made Felicity nails dig into his back leaving scratch marks.

Oliver wanted to put everything into this feeling bad for lying to her yesterday he wanted to prove to himself and her that everything was okay. Oliver was brought back to the present when he felt Felicity’s nails dig deeper into his back and her walls tightening around his member, he focused on her Felicity orgasm hit her and the room was welcomed with her screams. Feeling his release near Oliver picked out his speed as he lowered his head to kiss Felicity roughly as he released himself in her as he felt another orgasm hit her.

The room was filled with the noise of gasping breath, Oliver lay on top of her for a little while just to feel her skin on his. Felicity began to kiss behind his hear and down his neck Oliver rolled onto their sides and kissed her on the lips.

“That was a nice way to wake up.” Oliver broke the silence.

Getting off the bed as she grabbed a sheet Felicity wrapped it around her and walk to the onsuite she stops in the doorway turns around to Oliver and says “now it’s time for me to go to the office and you need to wait for the tree then head down to your office.” Felicity close the door behind her but did not lock it hoping that Oliver made Joyner in the shower.

Oliver lies on the bed for little while till he hears the shower not being able to pass up the opportunity Oliver gets off the bed butt naked and walks to the shower to join Felicity. Due to this it took them twice as long get on with their day.

**_Oliver’s mayor office_ **

Oliver sat in this chair behind his desk thinking about this morning how was by chance but just as felicity was leaving the man for the tree showed up and set it up. Oliver figured that when felicity would come home they would be able to decorate it, he also has to remember to ask Thea about the Christmas party that Felicity wants to throw.

Oliver’s brought out of his thoughts by his office door opening looking up he sees that Thea and his campaign manager.

“What can I do for you two?” Oliver asks them.

“well..” Thea began “Alex and I were thinking that maybe we can throw a holiday party for the staff and their supporters.”

“I have no problem with that however Felicity would like have everyone over for Christmas eve so we would have to do a party before then.”

“We were thinking that maybe the night of the 8th of December” Alex answered him.

“That sounds fine with me we just have to make sure to invite Felicity mother as well let me know and I will call her up.”

Thea and Alex walked out of the office to go start the preparation for the party. Oliver can tell that the next few days leading up to the Christmas party was going to be hectic. He opened the drive his desk pulling out a velvet box opening the lead Oliver decided that he may try his proposal again, he close the lid and put the box in his suit jacket remembering to bring it back to loft.

Oliver just hope that Damian dark would not cost too much problems for them in the near future he was hoping for quite Christmas but Oliver had a gut feeling that this Christmas would be like the others and nothing would go as planned.

That night with Oliver walks through the loft door he sees that Thea and Felicity are standing in front of a professionally decorated tree.

He takes his suit jacket off and walks up to them kissing Felicity behind the ear he asks “I thought we were going to decorate the tree.”

Turning into his arms Felicity replies “we were but I’ve never decorating the tree and Thea informed me that your family always had it professionally done.”

“Whatever makes you happy.” Oliver kisses the top of her head and walks to the kitchen.

Felicity followed him to the kitchen “Thea told me about the campaign holiday party I think it’s a great idea and she told me that you wanted me to invite my mother I will ask her to bring some Hanukkah decorations with her. And she might be able to stay for a few weeks so should be here for Christmas and Hanukkah.”

Oliver takes out three plates and then goes to the refrigerator too to take out some leftover. Felicity takes the plates and places them on top of the table then goes back to grab the utensils. Thea walks to the table and sits down.

This is the common night that Oliver would like to have every night him Felicity and Thea and hopefully one day his son would be able to join them.


	3. December 9th, December 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters.

**_December 9 th_ **

Oliver can believe how this guy had ended it started well with them cleaning up starling city’s bay but it all went downhill after that when and when they got shot at and with what Damien Dark by crushing the party and now causing Felicity to be in the hospital, after the ghost had ambushed them here realize that Felicity was badly injured but was still breathing he was able to get them to a hospital but with all the blood that she had lost she was now in a coma.

He had taken the time when the doctors were operating on her and removing the bullets to call the rest of the team they had waiting with him in the waiting room till the Dr. came out to inform them that she would survive however her body need healing so the putter in medical induced coma.

The Dr. had shown them where they moved Felicity, being a future Queen they gave her a private room the Dr. had to hand her engagement ring to Oliver for safe keeping for that Felicity could not have any jewelry on her so even all her earrings where taking out.

Sitting by her side Oliver staid the night not being able to leave her alone feeling that this was his fault he was the one that came up with the idea of outing Damian Darhk.

**_December 10 th_ **

Oliver was feeling so defeated he had no idea what to do with Damian Darhk, he felt that every time he went after him the one’s closer to him would get hurt, he was thinking that maybe he should call Barry but he didn’t want to put him in danger as well and bearing had a lot on his plate also.

So Oliver could do was wait for Felicity to wake up, he hoped that she would wake up before Christmas he did and want their first Christmas together to be held in a hospital. Oliver kissed her forehead and headed out in the hallway to wait for Diggle to take his spot to night he hacked to go and release some frustration so he hoped to get some bad guys on the street. But with Damon Darhk out there he refuses to leave Felicity on protected.

Diggle walks up to him packed Oliver on the back and heads into Felicity is room wishing Oliver the best of luck tonight hoping he gets some of his frustrations out. Diggle felt a little bad for the bad guys tonight knowing how upset Oliver was, worried that Oliver might do something stupid Diggle decides to call up Thea and Laurel to come and take his place at the hospital so he can be Oliver’s back up.

Once Thea and Laurel arrived Diggle went to the new lair to suit up looked on the computer to find Oliver and when to join him.

When Diggle got there he saw Oliver fighting some ghosts, pulling out his guns he starts to shoot them to help Oliver out. Diggle notices that all the ghosts are not doubt but Oliver is still wailing on one of them getting all of his anger of Damian Darhk out on this ghost. Diggle runs to him pulling Oliver off the man Oliver turns around about to punch Diggle when he notices who is grabbing him, he lets his arms fall to a side.

Diggle decided that that was enough for tonight Oliver was in no shape or form to deal with the ghost or Damien Darhk not until Felicity wakes up.


	4. December 16th, December 17th

**_December 16 th _ **

It has been a week now and the only time Oliver ever left the hospital room was when Diggle insisted that he hacked to go out as the green arrow or when Thea would come because there was mayor business to be done. When Oliver wasn’t there Donna or detective Lance would be sitting by Felicity side. Sometimes Diggle would bring Lyla and baby Sara with him.

One night Oliver came back from his night time activity and was surprised to see who was sitting next to Felicity.

Oliver walked up to the person quietly not want to disturb him how ever before he can reach the chair the person spoke up “hello Oliver you should know you can’t sneak up on me you taught me everything you knew.”

The person got up from the chair and turned around to Oliver “hello Roy it’s good to see you.” Oliver takes were into a hug.

Letting go of Roy Oliver asks him “how did you know that Felicity was in the hospital?”

Stepping aside to lead Oliver sit down why replies “when I disappeared Felicity and Diggle gave me their phone numbers just in case of anything, I would check in with one of them at least once a month I called Felicity phone and she never answered so I called Diggle and he informed me what had happened, including you asking her to marry you.” Roy was sporting a great smile on his face happy that that Oliver finally saw Felicity for the one for him.

Roy notices that the sun is about to rise “I better head back to Diggle’s I don’t want anyone to seeing me to and I will blow my cover and you are the same time.” He taps Oliver on the shoulder and heads out of the room leaving Oliver alone in the chair with Felicity.

**_December 17 th _ **

Oliver is woken up by a strange feeling on his cheek but someone was scratching it, opening his eyes he sees that felicity is hands that he was holding was touching his cheek his eye and then go to Felicity’s face his blue eyes are met with her blue once.

So happy that she is awake Oliver gets up from his seat and goes to kiss her but felicity stops him.

Placing her hand on his cheek she opens her mouth “someone is getting too scruffy for my liking.” She says with a small giggle.

Ignoring her Oliver leans down and kisses her on the lips passively; he was so happy that Felicity woke up.

“Let me go get the doctor and I’ll be right back.” He kisses her again and head of the room and goes and gets the doctor.

Oliver comes back in with the doctor following right behind him.

“Hello Felicity eyeing your doctor Bennett. I’m happy that you are a wake and let me just do some tests to make sure that everything is okay.”

As the doctor was doing her tests Oliver stepped out to phone everyone to let them know that Felicity was away. Once Oliver was then the phone calls he went back to the room and saw the doctor was still doing test so he just stayed by the door leaned on the frame Oliver was happy that she was a week now he just hope that he would be able to take her out of the hospital before Christmas.

Oliver thought back to the conversation he had with Thea on the phone she was happy that Felicity woke up that she decided she would get everything ready for the Christmas Eve party that felicity wanted to throw.

Oliver was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor calls his name looking up he sees that the doctor is done with Felicity. Felicity stretches out at her arms indicating for Oliver to move closer to her, once he sat down next to her and doctor begins to explain things to him.

“I’m happy to tell you that Felicity is doing quite well and she will be able to leave the hospital on the 22nd she will have to continue to take an easy but it’s nothing goes bad in the next few days I’ll be happy to release her from the hospital. “ the doctor tells a Oliver.

Oliver feels Felicity gripped his hand letting him know that she was happy with this news. Once the doctor leaves Oliver turns to Felicity and kisses there on the forehead showing her that he is happy that she is doing well.

The rest of the day was spent with Oliver letting Felicity know who had come to visit her.


	5. December 22nd, December 23rd

**_December 22 nd_ **

With a towel wrapped low around in his hips Oliver walks out of the bathroom to the bed where he laid his clothes out for the day. Today was the day he got to bring Felicity home and he was planning to have the supper with everyone, he unknots the towel from around his waist let the drop to the floor slides on dark wash jeans, a dark blue V-neck with a black tee-shirt underneath it, taking a look in the mirror to make sure that he trained his facial hair just the way that Felicity likes it.

Happy with the way he looks he grabs his wallet and his keys and heads down the stairs as he gets closer to the bottom step he hears a noise, being very cautious he takes light steps towards noise that is coming from the kitchen getting to bottom step he sees that it’s Donna and someone else we can tell from the angle that he’s standing on the stair from. Feeling a little better knowing who was in his house he walks calmly to the kitchen.

“Good morning Donna.” Oliver says walking to her to give her a hug and he sees who is in the kitchen with her.

Taking the person in the hug “Hi Roy it’s good to see you in the light again.”

This movement catches Roy by surprise he doesn’t remember Oliver being a huger. But Roy figured that this was all Felicity Oliver was always a better with Felicity was around.

Donna gives Oliver a cup of coffee and bagel said at the table “So Felicity gets out of the hospital today you must be happy about that Oliver.” Donna says taking a sip from her coffee.

“Not that not happy to see Roy but shouldn’t you be at Diggle’s house?” Oliver asked him.

“Yes I really should but I wanted to see Felicity when she got back. I thought you would be alone I did not realize that Felicity’s mother came to town.”

Looking at his watch Oliver gets up and said his goodbyes it was time to go pick up felicity from the hospital.

**_Felicity’s room_ **

Felicity had just finished getting changed when she heard unknots on her door turning around she sees it’s the doctor followed by Oliver with a big smile on his face.

“You’re all checked out Felicity and ready to go. But you have to take an easy.” Doctor Bennett informs both of them. She walks out of the room leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

Once the doctor is out of eyesight Oliver takes two big strides to engulf Felicity in his arms he had missed her very much these last few days. Oliver kisses her forehead then her nose goes for the cheek and finishes with her lips he can get enough of her he had his moral compass back and that made him a incredibly happy.

Oliver still felt bad about what happened but he would not let Felicity know because he knew that she would not blame him and he would just upset her he did not want that for her at this time of year. He wanted to make sure that this holiday season was everything she hoped for with every one of their friends there he would put the incident that happened behind him for a few days just to make her happy.

Letting go of her Oliver leaves them out of the room to the car then he took to pick her up not informing her who was at the loft hoping that it would be a nice surprise for her.

**_Oliver and Felicity’s loft_ **

Oliver opened the door letting Felicity walked in first she gets about two feet in when arms taker in a hug looking at who it is she notices that it is Roy and she puts her arms around him happy to see him. She then hears her mother’s voice coming towards them.

“Oh my baby girl I’m so happy you’re home.” Roy steps out of the way letting Donna hug Felicity.

A smile was placed on Oliver is face seen how happy Felicity was with her two surprises he couldn’t wait for the surprised he had for Christmas Eve. He had made sure to tell Donna and Roy not to spoil it for her so they have to keep it a secret.

As the day went on Felicity received some other visitors like Diggle, Lyla and baby Sara. Once Diggle and his family left Roy follow them do to him staying with them. It was getting late and Oliver notice that Felicity couldn’t keep her eyes open so he picked her up bridal style and caring are up to their room.

He placed her on their bed as he went to the closet to get one of his dress shirts as he walked out he saw Felicity undressing herself his feet having a minor their own they walking right in front of Felicity, once her shirt is over her head she notices that Oliver is standing right in front of her she gently drops the shirt to the ground and notices that Oliver has dropped the dress shirt that he was holding for her.

Her hands go to her jeans when they are stopped by his; he gently lays her on the bed and moves his hands to her jeans and pulls them down with her panties looking up he sees that her bra is still on and goes for it next. Once she is completely naked in front of him he goes to take his clothes off as he reaches the bottom of his jeans he feels tiny hands on his. He lets go of his button and lets her do it for him, felicity undoes his bike and of his jeans and goes to grab the waist band of his underwear is when she notices that he isn’t wearing any. A smile creased on her face as she lowers his jeans once the genes are on the floor Oliver steps out of them kicking them as they go sliding across the floor.

Felicity backs up onto the bed and only stops when she feels the pillows Oliver follows her as he crawls towards her. Knowing that she needs to take an easy Oliver decided that he will do all the work moving his hands over her legs to her hips he then moved them over her rib cage so he was holding himself over her, with his knee he opened her legs slightly giving him an a room to settle himself between them.

Oliver moves one of his hands between her legs sliding his fingers in her to test her readiness feeling she was extremely wet he pulled out his fingers and moved them up to his lips to lick her juice off them he had missed her taste, this cost Felicity hips to lift up their own accord and just catching the tip of his cock.

Oliver moved his hand back to the bed and lowers his lips to kiss Felicity, as Felicity sucked on his tongue Oliver enter her with some force but not enough to cause hurt any harm. His movements were calm and calculated making sure to hit all her spots but at the same time and not to cause sure any harm.

As he moved in and out of her Oliver’s ears picked up her moans getting louder and louder he was happy that Donna decided to go see Quentin tonight he didn’t want to scar his soon to be mother in law. Oliver noticed that Felicity was trying to put her arms around his neck not wanting her to herself he took his right hand and placed it on her chest holding her down slightly he kept it there as he moved in and out of her making sure that she did not hurt herself. Feeling her walls tighten around him he quickened his pace hoping for her release, he was rewarded by her screens her hands grabbing the sheet and her walls holding his cock like a vice grip.

This caused Oliver’s to fall over the edge as well releasing himself in her. He moved his hand from her chest placing it on her side and lowered himself next to her by keeping his arms around her not wanting to let her go. He did a quick check to make sure that he did not cause any harm to her he looks at her face and notices her eyelids closing letting him know that she is fine and peaceful.

Oliver grabs the covers from the end of the bed pulls them over them kisses her on the forehead and holds her close happy that she is back in their bed.

**_December 23 rd_ **

Rolling over Felicity stretches out her hands to feel for Oliver feeling the bed next to her empty she opens her eyes and looks around not seen him she begins to get out of bed when he appears in the door frame with a trade in his hands. She set up straight up pulling the sheets with her as Oliver walks in and places the breakfast tray in front of her.

Oliver lies down across the end of the bed just watching Felicity eat her breakfast. And that is how they spent the rest of the day just lounging around the house and keeping Felicity comfortable. Oliver informed her about the supper tomorrow that Thea had arranged for everyone. This made Felicity very happy and that smile did not leave Felicity’s face for the whole day.


	6. December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL MY READERS!!!!!!!!!

**_December 24 th _ **

Oliver was brought out of his dreams by some moaning thinking it was still in his dream Oliver tried to roll over the ways on able to something was pitting him down. Beginning to be a little worried Oliver tries to remove and realizes that his wrists are loosely tide together and his hands are holding the head board he then hears a familiar giggle.

Opening his eyes he realizes that the person that is pitting him down is Felicity he lets go of the head board and notices that felicity used one of his ties to tie his wrists he also noticed that it was loosely tide so if he wanted to under do the restraint he would be able to. Oliver decided to see where Felicity would take this so he moved his hands back to the head board.

Noticing that he have woken up Felicity stops her movements and leans over to kiss Oliver.

“Someone decided to weak up.” Felicity whispers in his year as her hand moves from his neck down his chest to their joint bodies “a part of you was awake a long time ago.”

Oliver looks down and notices that his morning wood is inside Felicity dropping his head back on the pillow here realize that what woken up was Felicity attending to his morning problem. Feeling that he was still hard Oliver lifted his hips indicating to Felicity to continue.

Taking the hint Felicity placed her hands on his abs and began to lift with her knees leaving just tip in her. Not wanting Felicity to hurt herself Oliver slit his wrists out of the tie and placed them on her hips and flips them so he was on top. Sliding into her Oliver’s movements would slow and strong letting her feel every inch of him which he was rewarded with her nails digging into his shoulders. That pushed Oliver over the edge causing Felicity to follow him.

Catching his breath Oliver lowered himself slowly next to Felicity “that’s one hell of a way to wake up.” Oliver says kissing behind Felicity ear; he was rewarded with a giggle.

After some time they decided it would be a good idea to take a shower and get dress. They had to prepare for two nights Christmas Eve dinner with everyone.

**_Christmas Eve dinner_ **

Oliver was happy that Donna detective Lance and Roy showed up early to help set the table. He had already put the Turkey that Thea bought in the oven a while ago he had lowered the oven so that the Turkey would not burn as he waited for the rest of the guests to show up.

Oliver thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, walking to the door he opens it and sees that it is Diggle Lyla and baby Sara; he takes baby Sara from Diggle arms and lets them walking Lyla puts the baby bag on the floor next to the couch. Diggle follows her and notices that Roy is already there he goes and pats him on the back happy to see him here.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings again and this time Felicity goes to answer it, as she opens the door she is greeted with a hug by a blond I’m excited screen can be heard through the loft everyone turns around to see what the commotion about when they noticed that the people at the door was Laurel, Sara and somehow Nyssa was there as well.

What caught Oliver’s attention was that Sara was having Felicity Oliver takes some quick steps towards Felicity not sure if Sara knew that Felicity was still recovering from an injury. Noticing Oliver Sara lets go of Felicity.

“Don’t worry Oliver you can keep her.” Sara says to him.

“It’s not that Sara Felicity is recovering from an incident.” He informs her.

This caught Sara by surprise she had not been informed of what happened this past month.

Not wanting to put a damper on the party Oliver took as Sara beside “I don’t want go get into the whole story now but I will tell you when there isn’t so many people around.”

Sara looks at felicity to see if she can take up what happened when she notices at something on Felicity is left ring finger she then turns back to Oliver and hits his arm.

Looking at are a little surprised by her action “what was that for?” Oliver asks her.

“You proposed to Felicity and you can even call to tell me?”

“Didn’t your sister tell you?” Oliver was surprised he was sure laurel would tell her.

“Know I just got in a few minutes before we happily her apartment, I guess she thought you told me or she wanted to be a surprise I’m happy for you Oliver Felicity it’s perfect for you.” She gave him a hug.

They then went to rejoin the group. Oliver notices that some light Christmas music was playing in the background smiling he knew this was all Felicity. Finally having a chance to look on around he notices that Hanukkah decorations are mixed in with Christmas decorations he was happy that Felicity holiday was represented at this dinner as well.

He felt small arms wrapped around him looking behind him and he notices that it’s Felicity he turns around in her arms and gives her a kiss on the lips causing a moan to leave her mouth. Wanting to hear that sound again Oliver kisses her again with more passion that kiss was getting more intense when they heard a throat clear.

Oliver turns around to see who had interrupted them and notice that Diggle is standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face.

“I suggest you wait till we all leave before you’d do anything in decent. And by the way the doorbell rung” Diggle tells them.

Shaking his head and letting go of felicity Oliver goes to see who is that the door just as he takes a glimpse at Felicity he notices that she punched Diggle lightly on the arm causing Diggle to chuckle at her.

Opening the door he sees that it’s his sister Thea and his campaign manager Alex surprised about this Oliver motions for them to come in and pulls Thea to the side quickly.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you invited him?”

“Because I didn’t know he was actually going to accept the invitation but it’s a nice thing to do Oliver it’s going to be fine anyway Felicity’s mother is here so we have to talk about normal things and not our night time activities.” Thea walks away from Oliver and joins the group.

Taking a breath Oliver walks to the group and puts his arms around Felicity’s waist and kissing the top of her head hoping that having her present nearby will call on his nerves about this dinner.

Decided to take pity on Alex Oliver opened his mouth to make introductions when he heard a scream turning to the noise he sees that it’s as Thea that screamed when she realized that Roy was there as well. Oliver was waiting for something bad to happen but the only thing that data was Thea went and hugs him happy to see that he was okay she then sat down and began to introduce everyone to Alex.

Seeing the smile on Felicity face Oliver took the carving knife and began to cut the Turkey.

**_Later that night_ **

Once the meal was over and everyone had their fill of desert they began to leave the first to make their departure was Diggle and his family due to it being passed baby Sara’s bed time with Roy following them.

Detective Lance and his two daughters were next, Thea and Alex follow them out. Donna had a retreated to the guest bedroom leaving Felicity and Oliver alone in the living room.

Felicity goes to the sound system and puts some light music on extending her arm to Oliver he walks to her and they began to sway to the music. They stealing that until Oliver notice that Felicity eye lids are getting heavy and she is almost falling asleep in his arms using the remote control he turns off the sound system and leads Felicity into his arms caring are up to the bedroom. Oliver was happy that tomorrow would be a more relaxing day for them.


End file.
